Beautiful Disaster
by yumiXjaganshi
Summary: I never wanted to move back to England. Hogwarts wasn't exactly my top choice of schools. I loved my life before, but apparently my mother thinks someone is trying to kill me or something. I don't know. I guess I'll have to wait and see...Dracooc.


**Beautiful Disaster**

By: yumiXjaganshi

**DISCLAIMER:**_**I DO NOT OWN ANY OF J.K. ROWLING'S IDEAS. I DO HOWEVER OWN MY OWN CHARACTERS AND MY VERSION OF THE PLOT.**_

Warning: I will change a couple of things, like the time period and I might combine it with anime. Please forgive me if you don't like it, but you are not forced to read this fanfiction if you don't like it.

Prelude

_When darkness threatens all,_

_Hope lives with the pair, _

_To answer the call, _

_And protect the dark heir. _

_Blood of human and eye of death, _

_Born under a broken reign,_

_One gives their last breath,_

_One all but goes insane. _

_Old friends find new fears,_

_Bad faith breaks a heart, _

_One sad angel sheds stone tears,_

_While her brother falls apart. _

* * *

Chapter One

July 17, 2006

_Dear Diary, _

_The town of Salem has always been surrounded by myths and legends. Most are complete bullocks I assure you, but some have truth in them. Like the ones about witches. I like those because people are scared of the witches and they normally leave them alone. Sometimes I wish people would leave me alone. I never did anything to them so why can't they leave me be? Mamma says I should just ignore them but I can't help but wish they would be a little kinder. People are meant to be kind to nice people. I'm a nice person right? Well, Michel says I am. Who is Michel? Oh, he's my best friend… Actually, he's my only friend…but that's alright. Nobody else here is nice enough to deserve me as a friend. That's what Mamma tells me. I worry about him sometimes. Michel is an odd boy, to most people. His family doesn't really like him very much but I've no idea why. It must have something to do with the fact that his cousin in Europe is "not such a nice person" so Michel's dad feels like he should be "not such a nice person." Personally, I prefer Michel's kind heart over that cruel old man any day. I guess that's why he's my best friend. And because I saved him when we were little. Oh yes, I was a hero when I was little. _

_We had just moved into town and I was only about 4 or 5. The first day of kindergarten during recess, some of the bigger kids were picking on this small little blonde boy. I didn't like that because Mamma told me to make friends with nice kids. All the other little kids were laughing at the boy being picked on so I classified them as cruel. The main big kid was about to step on the blonde boys head so I quickly and very heroically jumped up and tackled that bully to the ground, from his head of course. I then began hitting him in his chest repeatedly, and then I slapped his face with my small, but powerful hand. He began crying and I left him there. When I went to go check up on the blonde boy I was picked up by one of the teachers and she told me that she saw the whole thing and I was in trouble for hurting that boy. I, being the clever little brat that I was, immediately asked "So that means that everyone is in trouble because they all hurt that boy there." I pointed to where the blonde boy sat pouting all alone. The teacher gasped when she was him and quickly ran over. That annoying teacher didn't even notice him until I pointed it out. She picked him up to take him inside and naturally I followed. I hid behind the door as she set him on the couch. After she left I hopped out from behind the door and introduced myself. The blonde boy, if haven't figured out was Michel, seemed like he didn't understand why I had done what I had done. I sat next to him on the nurse's couch and made a promise that I would always be there for him, just because he was the only nice kid here. From that day on we have been inseparable. _

_You may ask why I decided to write this diary. And if you could talk you would probably point out that this is a little backwards. I have yet to introduce myself or really tell you anything about me. That is because I wanted you to know about my life when it was still normal and the only thing I ever had to worry about was how many jerks I had to hurt in one day. I also wanted to introduce Michel because he is the most important person in my life right now, besides Mamma. I guess I should probably introduce myself now? Alright, I guess I waited long enough. Even though it's only a page or so. Well…I don't know where to begin… My name might be important, but I'm not sure if I want to write it down just yet. I mean, what if I lose this and someone random finds it? I can't have them reading it and knowing who it belongs to. Then again that might be the point of having my name in it to let people know who it belongs to. You can tell I'm trying to stall. I guess it won't work because you can't talk back or be distracted. Fine, fine, fine. I'll start with my name… _

_My name is __Marianna Elizabeth Carmen Alejandro Esteban San Angelos. Yes I know it's a long name, but what can I do? My parents are part Spanish. It's tradition. What else should I say? Oh, I turned 13 last October._ _THAT was an interesting birthday. My first teen birthday and I still get to go trick-or-treating. Yes, that's right, my birthday is on Halloween! It's annoying sometimes because I have to share my birthday with all those Halloweenie people, but at least I get lots of candy. I might as well say what I look like since I can't find a nice enough picture to stick in here. And I love the way I look. Not to sound conceited but I have an amazing fashion sense. My hair has been dyed from its natural black to an auburn-red color with some golden speckles thrown in. I dyed my bangs a dark orange color for my birthday and they haven't changed. It's long enough to put in a pony tail but also short enough to leave down and not get in my way. My eyes are my favorite feature. They are the strangest color. They aren't really brown, they are more of a dark crimson color, almost red-red, but slightly darker. I know, apparently that's strange but it's not my fault I was born like that. Today I happen to be wearing my favorite red tube top and my long sleeve shrug that stops just below my rib cage. I've also got my favorite jeans on, the ones with the slightly ripped knees. Oh, and my famous bright red high tops. They are famous because last year a bully tried to pick on Michel but I put him in his place by trying one of those really cool looking round-house-kicks to his face. And it actually worked! I got a detention but that's not important. _

_What is important is finishing this diary entry. You see, I started writing this for another reason, besides just to get it out of my system, I've also got this secret, but I can't tell Michel, at least, not yet anyway. Mamma told me about a week ago and I've been building up the courage to face Michel and tell him but I've been doing my best to avoid the topic. Yesterday Mamma said that I only had 3 more days to tell him which would make tomorrow my last chance. I'm very tempted to just run away without telling Michel, but I know that would hurt him even more. I'm supposed to tell him tomorrow at lunch. But I'm kind of scared to go. I don't want to tell him because then it would make it true, and I really don't want it to be true. I'm stalling again aren't I? Alright I won't delay any longer. The truth is I am moving back to England. I know that might not seem as bad as you might think but I've lived my whole life her in Salem, I don't really know anything else. The fact that I only have one friend, the only friend I've ever had, should prove that I am not good in new situations. When I first found out I almost ran away to Michel's house but Mamma found a way for me to stay at home. I locked myself in my room for two whole days. The only living thing allowed to be in there with me was my cat Nightmare. I forgot to mention him, but he's coming with me and so far he's one of the only things keeping me from running away. I didn't want to see Mamma because she was the reason was so upset. I mean, how can she do this to me? I'm her one and only daughter, and it's just us and Nightmare. We've only got each other, and Michel, but mostly just the two of us. If you're wondering, my father left when I was only a baby, so I don't even remember him. Mamma said that he moved to another place in Europe but she won't tell me. Wait, that's not the point. My point is that my mother is trying to take me away from the only home I've ever known. She said that she grew up in England and that it was time for me to return to my birth place, but I don't want to! I love living in Salem even if I only have one friend. At least he is a true friend! And he doesn't judge me like all those crazy British kids probably will. It's not fair. It doesn't make any sense and I don't like it one bit. _

_I'm ranting now aren't I? Well, I guess I won't be able to change Mamma' mind. She told me that I should look on the bright side. What bright side? Not only am I losing my best friend but he is losing me! I'm the only reason he hasn't tried to run away yet! If I leave, I'm worried that the kids at school and his dad both beating him down, mentally and physically, he's going to crack and lose his mind, or worse. How can I just leave knowing that is what I'm leaving him with? And if that's not enough this is the year that our school starts teaching hard core. I mean, the first couple years are pretty easy, but that's because we are kids. And Michel isn't exactly the best student in the world. How is he supposed to pass school without me helping him study? It's just not fair! I love Mamma, but I don't understand why she is doing this. What is so great about England anyway? I've had the food before and let's just say it was not a "settling" event. Why can't I just stay in Salem? Why am I asking you? It isn't going to do anything. Why did I even bother to write this stupid diary? It isn't going to help in anyway so I might as well not be bothered. It's not going to stop me from leaving. But I guess shouldn't blame you. If I bring this with me I might be able to read this entry when I miss Michel and then I'll think of how we met and that will help me remember him. Hopefully Mamma will let me come visit him at least. Or maybe I can just come back without her knowing? No, that wouldn't be right. Then again, taking me away from my home isn't right either but Mamma gets to do it. Wow this is a long entry. I should wrap this up soon. _

_Alright, well. I'm going to go practice how to tell Michel that I'm moving. I hate even writing it. Maybe he will know what I should do? He might not be very school smart but he is pretty creative, and he always knows what to say. If he isn't mad at me tomorrow then he'll probably be able to make me think that this isn't a bad thing. Well, this has been a relatively successful first entry. Did I leave anything out? Oh, yes I did. I forgot to tell you about what I am. It would explain a lot but my hand is starting to cramp so I'll have to write it down another day. Until then my new and possible only friend in England. _

_~MECAESA_

I closed my freshly started journal and let out a deep sigh. I rolled over on my bed and stared up at the ceiling. Nightmare, my small black cat with bright red eyes, crawled up on my stomach and nudged my had that had been resting on my ribs. I stroked his head and let out another sigh.

"What am I going to do now Marey?" I asked rhetorically. Nightmare simply purred in an attempt to distract me. I let out a soft chuckle as I stretched my unused hand over my head to get rid of the stress knot in my shoulder. _I am way too young for this kind of stress._ I thought to myself. With another sigh I sat up and Nightmare rolled onto the bed with mild irritation. I smiled down at the small feline.

My room was mostly boxed up except for my bed, my desk and some of my clothes. I stood and looked around my room with a solemn stare. Yet another sigh escaped my lips as picked up a picture from my desk. It was my favorite picture of Michel and me. We had fallen asleep during a movie and Mamma thought she should take a picture of it. I was mad at first, but since Michel loved it, I ended up loving it too. Boy I'm going to miss him. Momma called me and told me it was dinner time. I picked Nightmare up and snuggled into his fur.

"C'mon Nightmare, let's go before Mamma get's her wand out."

* * *

**Author's Note:**

For those of you who are still reading this after four years, thank you so much. I really hope I get more people to read this story now that I am rewriting it. I also want to explain a couple of things before I post the other chapters.

First I want to say that since I am a senior I might not be able to update as much as I wish I could. Also I am writing a completely different story with my friend. (It's a SHINee fanfiction if anybody wants to read it later). I also wanted to say that the reason I am rewriting this is because I loved the idea of this story, but since I haven't worked on it for so long I've lost a bit of my inspiration so I will be changing something's but it will follow the basic original idea I had.

I also wanted to address one of my reviewers. Even though you didn't post a name I still hope you get to read this. The reason I said my story sucked because I wrote it in ninth year didn't mean that my writing was horrible in ninth grade. I actually agree with you, I thought my writing was pretty good back then. What I probably should have said was that over the past four years I have improved and defined a style that I can call my own that when compared to my previous "style" …well; let's just agree that I've improved alright? And I didn't mean to offend you because I know a lot of other writers who are even younger than ninth grade are excellent writers. I just wanted to apologize for the misunderstanding and apologize for not answering you sooner.

I really hope that I will be able to write more on this story and possibly even finish it, but that might be aiming to high. I hope that all that read this prologue will continue to read the rest of the chapters when I post them.

I also hope you enjoyed my revised prophecy.

Thanks!

~Yumi.


End file.
